


To Asgard and Back

by theredumbrella



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredumbrella/pseuds/theredumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was fragile. He definitely wasn’t. A Prince of Asgard. They expected nothing less of him. Even in his deepest of feelings, he couldn’t comprehend how it was that this mere mortal has reduced him to his basest of instincts. And somehow, his assumption that she was a much more fragile being than he was seemed like such a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Asgard and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote for a friend's prompt awhile back, it's Lokane, with a smidge of Thor/Jane thrown in. We see our trickster in a different light, a more vulnerable Loki. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_He sees her._

_But she doesn’t see him._

 

* * *

 

She was fragile. He definitely wasn’t. A Prince of Asgard. They expected nothing less of him. Even in his deepest of feelings, he couldn’t comprehend how it was that this mere mortal has reduced him to his basest of instincts. And somehow, his assumption that she was a much more fragile being than he was seemed like such a lie, how was it that she continued on to smile while he was here, trying his best not to fall apart and scream, “Why?”

He couldn’t understand. Was this what mortals felt when they felt “love”? Was it meant to hurt this much? He had no idea, but as he looked towards her and his brother, somehow, his subconscious had answered him.

_The deep hazel eyes looked up at him, concern shining brightly up at him._

_“Loki?”_

_“Yes Jane?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I know, alksling. And I you. To Asgard and back.”_

_He carefully wrapped his arms around her, her small frame melded to his, and he softly touched his lips to her forehead. Jane was his. And he was hers._

_Forever._

He closed his eyes. How they arrived at this part, he didn’t know. He needed to understand. He needed to understand why it hurt this much. All of his years of living, he had yet to feel like this, the betrayal was reverberating in his ears, the pang in his heart was deafening, and he held on to whatever that was left of him.

_He heard a knock on the door, and he stood up, opening it. Blue eyes met green and Loki felt like he was going to collapse._

_“Brother! I have come from Asgard to bring you back. And for Jane, of course. Did she talk about me? I have longed to see her.” Thor’s bright smile lit up his face, his blue eyes twinkling._

_“She did.” His response was curt, clipped, and cold. His blood froze at the sight of his brother, and suddenly the realization hit him. He never had a chance, did he? After all, Thor had always been better, ever since they were children. Thor was the golden boy, and he the dark one that even his own father seemed to forget. All the memories with the beautiful scientist flashed before his eyes and he felt like he needed to sit down and learn how to breathe. Because for some odd reason, he simply forgot to._

_“Loki? Are you alright, brother? Is Jane around?” Thor looked concerned, but at the sound of her name, she appeared, her bright brown eyes sparkling, dark chocolate brown hair framing her beautiful face._

_“THOR! You came back!” Jane ran towards his brother._

_“Jane! I have missed you!” Thor’s booming voice reverberated throughout the room._

Loki shut his eyes once more, the memories were introducing him to a world of feelings that he did not wish to feel. A soft knock shook him from his thoughts. He whispered permission and she came in.  

“Loki.” She whispered, her soft voice filling the room.

“I’m sorry.” Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, her voice trembling.

“Just tell me why, Jane.” She shook her head and didn’t say anything.

“Was it all a lie? Was that what it was? Was it something I said? Did I not do enough, Jane? I need to understand! I need to know why you are leaving this, us, whatever this was to you. I need to know why I feel this.” He motions to his chest, his eyes pained.

“Why I feel this everytime I see you and him.” His voice had lowered to a whisper, his voice betraying his feelings.

She just walked up to him and held one of her hands to his face, and he couldn’t help but lean in to her touch.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Tears fell from her eyes, and despite his best judgment, he lifted one of his hands to wipe them away.

“You have to go. He’s waiting.” Loki stepped back and turned his head away from her. He was Asgardian. He was stronger than this. But every sound that her feet made away from him made him wish that it wasn’t so. He wished he was strong enough to fight for her, to force her to tell him. But he couldn’t, for deep down, in that frozen abyss they called his heart, he already knew the answer.

He had to let go. He was never meant for her. They were never meant to be, a mistake, a failure, something forbidden. She was untouchable and all he could do was look. She was never his to begin with. But he was hers. He will always be hers. Because he loves her. To Asgard and back.


End file.
